Aegis Institute
adalah sebuah lembaga di Counter-Strike Online untuk penelitian virus zombie. Details Aegis Institute atau Aegis Laboratorium dipimpin oleh Peneliti Senior Soy dan pertama kali diperkenalkan di Zombie Hero. Hal ini dapat dilihat dalam misi harian. Special Missions Collect Hero's Information= Laboratorium Aegis kami melakukan studi lebih lanjut tentang pahlawan yang melakukan pekerjaan besar mengalahkan zombie. Sebagai zombie yang mengerikan memiliki kemampuan untuk berkembang, kami juga tidak bisa mengabaikan untuk belajar untuk meningkatkan kemampuan pahlawan. Namun, itu merepotkan karena kita tidak memiliki data yang cukup dari pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Ini akan sangat membantu untuk studi kami jika Anda bisa membawa kita data yang berkaitan dengan pahlawan di medan pertempuran. Tugas: Win putaran selama 3 kali dengan bermain sebagai pahlawan dalam mode Zombie Hero. |-| Morale Boost Experience= Efek dorongan moral adalah salah satu yang memimpin besar serangan balik dari zombie mengerikan. Laboratorium Aegis kami menganalisis efek dorongan moral untuk mempersiapkan cara untuk memusnahkan zombie dengan cara yang lebih efisien. Namun, kami memiliki data yang cukup untuk bahkan terus! Dapatkah Anda membantu kami dengan ini? Pergilah ke sarang mereka dan mengalami dorongan moral, biarkan kami tahu bagaimana rasanya! Tugas: Keuntungan dorongan moral 200% di Zombie Mode Pahlawan selama 5 kali. |-| Airstrike Support= Tujuan laboratorium Aegis kami adalah untuk memusnahkan semua zombie. Namun, musuh kita, Perusahaan Vanguard telah mencoba untuk mencuri sampel yang diperlukan untuk tujuan penelitian mereka. Mereka adalah alasan utama untuk penemuan perangkat serangan udara ini. Misi Anda adalah untuk mengkoordinasikan serangan udara di medan perang. Jika Anda memberikan koordinat, kita akan dapat mengaktifkan perangkat pemboman diarahkan. Tugas: Mencapai 50 kills melalui serangan udara di Human Skenario modus. Zombie Scenario Season 2 ; Toxicity Satu tahun setelah insiden Lost City, di dalam helikopter terbang di atas Laut Karibia langit. Hello ~ Tim LS berani! Aku peneliti senior Soy dari Aegis Laboratorium, kalian bisa mulai memasuki area operasi. Seperti yang Anda tahu, kekuatan zombie telah melemah setelah insiden Lost City, namun, kami tidak tahu apakah Dr. Rex sedang mengembangkan batch lain zombie. Oleh karena itu, tujuan kami untuk ini, adalah untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang Dr. Rex. Saya akan memberikan informasi lebih lanjut tentang daerah operasi. Semoga berhasil kawan kawan! Komunikasi dari Aegis laboratorium telah berakhir dan perintah untuk melanjutkan telah diberikan oleh kapten tim LS. Tim Alpha mulai parasut dan segera setelah itu, suara yang tidak diketahui dapat terdengar dari hutan. Products Aegis Institute telah mengembangkan senjata-senjata ini untuk memerangi zombie: BALROG Series BALROG-VII= This machine gun holds 120 of 7.62mm AHE rounds for each magazine that developed at Aegis Institute, based on the M60E4. It will give a fatal damage to zombies as it is also equipped with the Balrog Charging System that causes explosions after continuous firing. |-| BALROG-V= This rifle is developed by Aegis Institute based on the G36C. BALROG-V holds 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE ammunition for each magazine. It can deal high critical damage to zombies with Balrog Charging System equipped which increases the weapon's damage after consecutive firing on the same target. |-| BALROG-IX= This is a BALROG melee weapon developed by Aegis Laboratory. Its Balrog Charging System delivers critical explosion damage to zombies with the charging attack. |-| BALROG-I= This pistol is developed by Aegis Laboratory, based on the AMT AutoMag V, which holds 10 rounds for each round with .50AE AHE. It delivers critical damage to zombies as it equipped Balrog Charging System that creates strong explosion damage around the point of impact. |-| BALROG-III= This is a submachine gun based on the MP5 which holds 30 rounds of 9mm AHE, special bullets that were developed by the Aegis Laboratory. It continuously delivers critical damage to zombies as it is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which loads reserved bullets after 15 consecutive shots. |-| BALROG-XI= This is an auto shotgun that holds 7 rounds of 12G AHE developed by Aegis Laboratory, based on the XM1014. It is equipped with Balrog Charging System that can contain a special grenade after 4 consecutive fires. The grenade can create a widespread fire attack. JANUS Series JANUS-5= Well-developed by Aegis Institute which is based on the HK416 and fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited fire mode after 50 hits to the zombies. The Janus form has greater firepower, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. |-| JANUS-7= JANUS- 7 is a modification of the MG3 machine gun with Janus Transformation System that was developed by Aegis Institute using 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. In Janus form, it can give critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-1= JANUS-1 is the modification of M79 Saw Off developed by Aegis Institute with the Janus Transformation System which uses 5 rounds of 40mm shells. Its Janus transformation can deal critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-9= JANUS-9 is a blunt melee weapon with the Janus Transformation System developed by Aegis Institute. Its distinct Janus transformation can deal critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-11= A pump action shotgun from Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 with the Janus Transformation System, able to hold 15 rounds of 12 gauge shells. The Janus system can deal critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-3= JANUS-3 is an SMG developed by Aegis Institute based on the Thompson M1928, using 50 rounds of .45 ACP. Its Janus Transformation System can unleash a barrage of unlimited rounds within a limited span of time. THANATOS Series THANATOS-7= This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. |-| THANATOS-11= A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging it up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damage the nearby enemy. |-| THANATOS-9= This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute in form of a scythe. It is incorporated with continuous separation technique that allows the user to perform a flurry of stabs whenever Thanatos Blade System is in use. |-| THANATOS-5= An assault rifle that fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon explosion by launching a number of blades subjected under Thanatos Blade System and split into several blades. Known characters Soy= A senior researcher who founds Aegis Institute to fight the zombies. She has excellent weapon capability and has a history of participating in the Dr. Rex Super Soldier Program for her PhD Research Project. |-| Walter= A mercenary belongs to Aegis Institute. He is a former member of the Special Forces. Not much is known about why he became a mercenary. It hasn't been long since he joined the Aegis Institute, but his operation performance is rated as the best. Classification Aegis Institute telah diklasifikasikan beberapa zombie yang menarik setelah pertemuan pertama. Ganymede= It has been classified as Siege Type Deimos according to Aegis laboratory and it is called Ganymede. Ganymede is very threatening as it has a strong HP and agility to attack human. Besides, he can pass through bullets easily. It also has the skill to rush towards enemy with a very fast speed. |-| Frozen Terror's Mane= Dr. Rex secret project's the first experimental object, Frozen Terror's bloody mane. It sent to the Aegis Laboratory to find out the reason why the power was amplified. |-| Gluttony's Tongue= A mutated Savaging Gluttony's tongue that created from Dr. Rex's secret project laboratory waste facility. It has been sent to the Aegis laboratory to find out the reason behind mutation. Trivia *Aegis sebenarnya adalah perisai, pembelaan atau dada para dewa Yunani Athena atau Zeus. Hal ini dikabarkan mampu menahan apa-apa. Kategori:Organisasi Kategori:Institute